סיריוס והארנבים הסגולים הפרוותיים
by KingOfTheRock
Summary: לאחר שסיריוס ביקר בהופעה של טוקיו הוטל, הוא מחליט להקים להקה משלו. רמוסיריוס מרומז


לסיריוס, ג'יימס ושאר הקונדסאים היה תחביב מיוחד (חוץ מלהפוך לחיות, לגלות מעברים סודיים בהוגוורטס וכו')- לנסוע ברחבי החלל והזמן ולהגיע לפאנדומים שונים שעוד לא היו בהם. ב-17 שנותיהם הם הספיקו לפגוש את יש לי יש לי, משפחת טאנר החביבה, הנסיכה מיה תרמולוקיס ואפילו את סטיב ארקל בכבודו ובעצמו. אך כל זאת לא הספיק לקונדסאים- הם תמיד רצו עוד.

זו בדיוק הסיבה שסיריוס שתה יום אחד קצת יותר מדי בירצפת ונכנס לארון המוזר הזה, שאליו דחפו את סניוולוס יום אחד והוא חזר מלא בספריי שלג ועם שיער ורוד.

"סיריוס, אל." אמר רמוס בסמכותיות, אבל סיריוס התעלם מדבריו כרגיל ונכנס לארון.

"צא מהארון הזה מיד!" רמוס פקד עליו.

"אתה אומר לי את זה אחרי כל פעם שאנחנו מתמזמזים באמבטיה," אמר סיריוס מבתוך הארון, וזה הדבר האחרון שרמוס שמע ממנו.

כשסיריוס פקח את עיניו הוא ראה כמאתיים אנשים, יותר נכון- 190 בנות וחמישה בנים, כולם מקפצים לצלילי מוזיקת אימו רוק בינונית אך קליטה.

סיריוס, בחור חכם שכמותו, הניח מיד שמדובר בטקס פגאני כלשהו, אך לאחר שהטיל על עצמו לחש מגביה הבין שהוא בעצם נמצא בהופעה של להקה מוגלגית. מסוקרן (ושמח שהצליח להתפלח להופעה בחינם), הוא צפה עד סוף ההופעה ואז התעתק אל מאחורי הקלעים. הוא ראה את חברי הלהקה, והחליט לדבר איתם מעט.

"היי, להקה!"

חברי הלהקה הסתכלו עליו במבט מוזר.

"אני סיריוס בלק, בטח שמעתם עליי, נכון?"

"אהה... בטח," אמר אחד מהם, בלונדיני עם ראסטות ארוכות, ולבוש בבגדים שגדולים עליו בשלוש מידות.

"כן, הנחתי ככה. אז מי אתם?"

"רגע- אתה בהופעה שלנו, **מאחורי הקלעים**, אבל אתה לא יודע?" שאל אחד אחר, בעל שיער שחור שנראה כמו נוצות של צ'יף אינדיאני-אימו-גותי ואיפור עיניים שהיה מספיק לסניוולוס לחודשיים.

"כאילו שזה לא קרה לכם אף פעם," הצטדק סיריוס. חברי הלהקה משכו כתפיים בהסכמה.

"אנחנו טוקיו הוטל, כמובן." אמר הצ'יף, ובינתיים שני חברי הלהקה האחרים הלכו להם.

"זה לא מנומס במיוחד," סיריוס העיר.

"זה בסדר, גוסטב וגיאורג לא אומרים כלום גם ככה."

"הו."

לאחר שהבלונדיני והצ'יף הציגו את עצמם, סיריוס החליט לברר מעט על חיי הזוהר.

"אז ספרו לי מעט על חיי הזוהר."

"טוב – זה ממש מגניב!" אמר טום.

"תרחיב קצת?"

"יש את כל הגרופיות האלה שיעשו **הכל **בשביל שתדבר איתן, ואנחנו לא לומדים בבית ספר, מטיילים בעולם, ביל יכול להתלבש כמו בחורה והגרופיות שלו חושבות שזה סקסי, אנחנו מיליונרים, ו – "

"הייתי שלך בגרופיות." אמר סיריוס בחיוך זדוני.

מספר שעות אחר כך, סיריוס יצא מהארון כשהוא אוחז גיטרה, מערכת תופים, מצילות, מגברים, מיקרופון וגיטרה בס (הוא בחור חזק מאוד).

"רך כף- מה כל זה?" שאל ג'יימס המופתע.

"טוב, ג'ימי נערי – אנחנו מקימים להקה!"

"מה?" אמרו ג'יימס, רמוס ופיטר פה אחד.

"אנחנו מקימים להקה!"

"מאיפה הבאת את כל הציוד הזה?"

"הו, שכנעתי את האנשים הנחמדים האלה לתת לי אותם."

"איך?" שאל רמוס בחשדנות.

"טוב, אהה, נו, אמרתי להם שאם הם לא יתנו לי אותו אני אהפוך את כולם לצפרדעים ואקלל את המשפחות שלהם."

רמוס התחיל לדבר על סודיות בפני מוגלגים ועל החשיבות של הסתרת עולם הקוסמים, אבל סיריוס לא הקשיב, כרגיל.

"קרניים- אתה המתופף!"

"מה – למה אני?"

"כי אתה הכי טיפש, כמובן."

"אין מצב שאני יותר טיפש מפיטר!"

סיריוס פתח את פיו להגיד משהו, אך בדיוק באותו הרגע פיבס הגיע, הפיל על ראשו של פיטר סלע והרג אותו.

"הוא הרג את פיטר!"

"מנוול!" קרא ג'יימס.

"בכל מקרה, אני אהיה סולן וגיטריסט ראשי וירחוני, אתה תוכל להיות הבסיסט, הנה, תחשוב מהר – " סיריוס זרק על רמוס את הבס, שפגע בראשו של רמוס. "למה לא חשבת מהר?"

"בחיי, אני מצטער," אמר רמוס בעוקצנות ושפשף את ראשו.

"זה בסדר," אמר סיריוס. "נו, ג'ימי, תראה לנו למה אתה מסוגל."

ג'יימס לקח בהיסוס את המקלות מידיו של סיריוס, התיישב, והתחיל לזרוק את ידיו לכל עבר. התוצאה הייתה מחרישת אוזניים, אבל ג'יימס נראה מרוצה מאוד מעצמו- עושה רושם שחשב שהוא אליל רוק.

_"__סילנסיו__," _אמר רמוס בשקט. ג'יימס בכלל לא שם לב שנגינתו הושתקה, וכעת נראה מטופש שבעתיים.

בינתיים, רמוס וסיריוס ניסו את כוחם בנגינה על גיטרה- הם דווקא היו לא רעים בכלל, או לפחות הם חשבו כך עד שמקגונגל התפרצה לחדרם ודרשה מהם לעזור לה למצוא את מי ששוחט את גברת נוריס.

"נראה כאילו נצטרך להתאמן על זה הרבה זמן." רמוס אמר והוריד את רצועת הגיטרה מצווארו.

"לא אני, אני ממש קולט את העניין של זה!" אמר ג'יימס, נגינתו עדיין לא נשמעת, חיוך דבילי על פניו.

"אתה מחזיק את המקלות הפוך," העיר סיריוס.

"איך נקרא ללהקה, בכל מקרה?" אמר ג'יימס, מתעלם לחלוטין מדבריו של סיריוס.

"אההמ... 'הקונדסאים'?" הציע רמוס.

"כל כך בנאלי."

"ג'יימס והארנבים הסגולים."

סיריוס היכה את ג'יימס.

"מקל על הראש!"

"ג'יימס, שתוק."

"ה... ירחים המלאים?"

"טוב, בגלל שאתם כל כך חסרי רעיונות היום," אמר סיריוס והסתכל על רמוס וג'יימס במבט נוקב, "לי יש רעיון שהוא אשכרה **טוב**."

"והוא?"

"נקרא לעצמינו... טוב, תחזיקו חזק, שלא תיפלו מה... אה... רצפה – "

"פשוט תגיד את זה, רך כף."

"הוגוורטס הוטל!"

ג'יימס ורמוס נופפו בידיהם בביטול ויצאו מהחדר.


End file.
